brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Sniper
The Military Sniper is a legendary brawler who is based on a real occupation of a sniper in the army from the time period of early 21st century. He is a long ranger brawler that shoots one bullet at a time and has a melee attack that will attack enemies when they gets close by. He is a medium-high hitpoint brawler because he got tons traning in the army. Attack1: Sniper Rifle Not to be confused with the Long Range Shotgunner's attack with the same name. The military sniper shoots bullets that does medium damage to one target, the bullets is small and it has infinite travel speed and range, acting very like a real life sniper, the sniper rifle has fast reload time unlike the dumb piper (because he is trained to reload fast). His bullets arent really deadly however as the rifle is distance focused rather than damage focused and the bullets are quite small. He is a god in the shooting star bounty map. *Base damage: 140 *Range: Unlimited (technically few thousand kilometers) *Reload time: 1.25 seconds *Pierce: 1 Attack2: Swiss army knife eww This is his melee attack. When an enemy gets close to him, he will use his knife to slash the enemy brawler in a 120 degrees angle. This is an automated attack and will be used automatically when an enemy gets close to him. This uses an independent ammo which is not the same ammo "caliber" as the sniper rifle ammo which also has 3 ammo spaces but takes 2 seconds to recharge per ammo. Because of this, he can shoot and slash enemies at the same time for bigger damage output. He will continue to slash as long as there are targets near him till his knife ammo ran out that needs to recharge to use again. He will also slash the safe or the powerup boxes when its near to him. *Base damage: 200 *Range: 2.5 tiles *Reload time: 2 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 900 Super: Havent decided zzzzzzzzz. its better than no super. Star Power: Bigger Caliber As the quote states, he can hold 4 instead of 3 ammo slots, during the start and respawning his ammo count will be 4/4 and his reload time is still the same with the time to reload from empty to full 4 ammo will be longer. This star power originally intended for him and also teammates but i think its not making sense and will be too op, but maybe the current star power is up relative to other op star powers that i have concepted. Skins Upgrades *Body building (Health): he is a fit and strong man but he will train himself even more to become more muscular to survive more hits. Increase his base health to 1200. Costs 1 Golden Elixir... *Ricochet bullets (attack): his bullets can bounce with this upgrade, which means its too hard to avoid, his bullets will bounce at the sniper gun speed and will continue to bounce off walls too quickly until it hits an enemy or the bullets loses energy due to air friction which will take few minute for this shit to happen. costs 4 golden elixir. Trivia *His attack 2 melee attack is inspired by the SAS: Zombie Assault 4 assault class skill, slashing zombies when they gets close to him. *He is probably a hard hard counter to el primo. *Not sure if should give him the bleed mechanic in his knife attack and the double damage when headshot, it might be too complex and break the game.. *He fights in wars during the 21th century, not in 20th century druing the world wars its stated on his description, not sure what wars he participated on (probably the US mission to iraq invasion) and he died many times and still can fights. He is born in the late 20th century so right! Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Brawler with unique skin properties Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:Time Travelers